Celebremos juntos
by Rasshi Ars
Summary: Una fecha para estar en familia puede ser una tortura cuando no tienes con quién celebrar. Levi no festejaba, pero esa noche se dará cuenta de que la mejor compañía puede venir de quien menos te lo esperas. [One-shot AU/Cumpleaños de Levi, Navidad]


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

¡Buenas, buenas! Hoy es una fecha especial, espero que todos la estén pasando bien. Como regalo les dejo este fic, está hecho con amor :D (como datito, dentro de él hay una pequeña referencia, quiero ver quién la encuentra ;3)

¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Y feliz cumpleaños a Levi!

* * *

 **Celebremos juntos**

.

.

.

Faltaba poco para Navidad. La música alegre recorría cada rincón de aquella ciudad. Pequeñas luces colgaban de los techos. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que hacía sus compras de última hora, y entre tantas personas se podía distinguir una pequeña figura que caminaba sin prisa. Ignorando el ruido del mundo, mantenía una conversación telefónica con alguien.

– _Lo siento, Levi_ –habló la voz al otro lado de la línea–. _Espero que puedas entender_.

Entrecerró sus ojos con pesar, musitando un suave "sí". A pesar de la alegría del ambiente, él no se sentía feliz. Le daba igual la comida y los regalos. No siempre fue así, de niño amaba esas fechas, pero todo cambió al crecer. Ya no festejaba, no desde que había perdido a su familia. El sólo ver el arbolito le hacía recordar una fecha más que debía pasar solo.

– _En serio lo lamento_ –se disculpó Hanji en el teléfono.

–Está bien, no te preocupes –murmuró Levi soltando un suspiro, su aliento convirtiéndose en una nube de vaho debido al frío–. Saludos a tu familia.

Colgó la llamada y metió el móvil en su bolsillo. Como si pasar la Navidad solo no fuera suficiente, el 25 de diciembre también era su cumpleaños. La verdad esa fecha la toleraba más gracias a su amiga Hanji, quien se encargaba de acompañarlo cada año. La castaña se negaba a abandonarlo en dicha fecha, así que, después de pasar un rato con su familia, visitaba a Levi y le llevaba un pastel, el cual compraba en una tienda donde tenía la mala fortuna de que siempre escribían mal su nombre. El pelinegro igual lo valoraba. Debía soportar Nochebuena en soledad, pero tenía el consuelo de que la noche de su cumpleaños tendría un momento de compañía.

Sin embargo, ese año no sería así. Hanji tenía visitas, unos parientes que venían de lejos se quedarían hasta año nuevo. Aparte sus otros dos compañeros de trabajo, Mike y Erwin, estarían ocupados y tampoco asistirían a su cumpleaños. Estaría solo en dos fechas que se suponía que debían ser alegres.

–Qué se le hace –dijo para sí mismo, resignado. Entró a un supermercado cercano a comprar víveres.

Dentro la emoción era empalagosa. Los empleados tenían gorritos rojos y había renos de peluche en los estantes. Levi miró con indiferencia el lugar, dispuesto a comprar su comida e irse a casa. Tomó una cesta para los productos y estaba concentrado leyendo la fecha de caducidad de una lata de sopa, cuando una voz ruidosa gritó su nombre.

–¿Eh? ¡¿Profesor Levi?!

Volteando por instinto, el mayor se encontró de frente con un par de ojos verdes que lo observaban con asombro. Inmediatamente reconoció la mata de pelo castaño y esa sonrisa idiota. Eren Jaeger, su alumno.

–¡Qué gusto verlo, profesor! ¿Cómo ha estado? –lo saludó el chico estrechándole la mano, demasiado enérgico para gusto del otro.

–Hola, mocoso –dijo Levi con simpleza.

–Es una sorpresa encontrarlo. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Levi alzó una ceja, mostrándole la lata. ¿Qué otra cosa se hace en un supermercado? Eren cayó en la cuenta y sonrió nervioso, rascándose la nuca. A pesar de las respuestas secas del mayor, el castaño siguió tratando de entablar conversación.

Eren era uno de sus estudiantes. Según él, era cabeza hueca, despistado y alborotador, pero un buen muchacho. Las matemáticas; la clase que él impartía, no se le daban bien. Por lo tanto Levi fue asignado como su tutor, para molestia de este. Su relación no iba más allá de profesor y alumno, pero al parecer el castaño trataba de acercarse más a él, intentaba entablar amistad.

–… Pero entonces olvidó comprar aceitunas y me pidió venir aquí –parloteaba Eren animado–. Mi madre siempre olvida algo el día antes de la cena de Nochebuena. ¿Y usted, señor? ¿Qué hará para celebrar?

–Nada –respondió escueto, tirando otra lata en su cesta.

–¿N-Nada? ¿En serio? –Eren parecía sorprendido.

–Yo no celebro la Navidad, Eren –susurró, caminando hacia la caja para pagar–. No tengo con quién celebrarla –dicho esto se marchó, dejando al chico con una sensación de tristeza.

 _ **0o0o0**_

Eren estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cama con los auriculares puestos. Veía la nieve caer por la ventana, pensativo. Sus ojos estaban algo apagados, reflexionando aún en lo que le había dicho Levi. Debía ser triste no tener con quien pasar la Navidad.

De pronto notó una presencia frente a él, extendiéndole una pequeña caja de regalo con un moño. Alzó la mirada, viendo que se trataba de su madre, que lo miraba con alegría. Se quitó los auriculares y la miró confundido.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó tomándolo entre sus manos. Era ligero.

–Es una sorpresa, hijo –sonrió Carla–. La Navidad es una época de amor, y este es un regalo especial. Dáselo a la chica que te guste.

Eren suspiró. Cada año su mamá le daba algo así, pero él no tenía mucho interés en el romance, así que siempre acababa guardándolo. Tal vez un día sería útil, fuera lo que fuera.

–¿Mm? Eren, estás algo decaído hoy –musitó la mujer, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello con cariño–. ¿Qué ocurre?

El castaño le contó todo sobre lo que había hablado con Levi. Carla se entristeció al oírlo. El profesor le caía bien, gracias a él su hijo había mejorado bastante en clases. Le tenía cierto cariño al pequeño hombre.

–Me da tanta pena oírlo –la mujer bajó la mirada–. ¿Y si lo invitas a nuestra cena?

Eren señaló que era mala idea, pues a Mikasa no le agradaba el profesor. Ambos pasarían la cena arrojándose miradas asesinas. Debía pensar en otro plan.

De pronto a Eren se le ocurrió algo. Miró a Carla con los ojos brillosos.

–Mamá, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

 ** _0o0o0_**

Cayó la noche. Levi estaba a oscuras en la sala de su casa, con una manta sobre sus hombros y una humeante taza de té en las manos, mientras veía una película de suspenso. Las imágenes se reflejaban en sus ojos grises, poco a poco se tensaba a medida que el asesino se acercaba a la víctima.

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Se sobresaltó, derramando un poco de su bebida. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Alzó una ceja, no solía tener muchas visitas. Apagó la televisión, encendió la luz y caminó hacia la entrada. Su sorpresa fue grande al abrir la puerta, pues allí estaba de pie su alumno castaño, que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Eren? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Levi serio.

–¡Buenas, señor! –lo saludó inclinándose respetuosamente–. Me alegra verlo de nuevo.

De pronto, Levi reparó en unas cajas guardadas dentro de unas bolsas que traía el niñato en sus manos. Aquello sólo disparó su sospecha.

–¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

–¡Oh! Son sólo algunas cosas que traje para la ocasión.

¿Ocasión? Levi no entendía qué pasaba. No recordaba haber planeado nada con él. Le interrogó con la mirada, recostándose en el marco de la puerta. Eren vio la duda en su rostro, así que alzó la mirada lleno de determinación, colocando su puño contra su pecho.

–¡Celebraremos juntos! –exclamó como si se tratara de la mejor misión del mundo.

Levi no estaba seguro de qué hacer. En la mañana se levantó sin ganas de nada y de un momento a otro tenía a un mocoso insufrible en la puerta de su casa. Se sintió tentado a mandarlo de vuelta, pero afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza y la nieve caía implacable. No podía simplemente dejar a un menor andar en una noche fría, por lo que sólo meneó su cabeza resignado y se hizo a un lado, dándole paso.

–Entra.

Eren sonrió más e ingresó a la casa. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, calzándose unas mullidas pantuflas que estaban a la disposición de los invitados. No era la primera vez que entraba a esa casa. Él era su tutor después de todo, así que solía recibir clases particulares allí en ocasiones. Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que iba de visita y no para estudiar.

Al llegar a la sala se sintió aliviado, estaba calentito adentro. El hogar de Levi era grande y elegante, pero a la vez modesto, sin nada ostentoso. Lo siguió a través del pasillo, pues el mayor se disponía a ir a la cocina a servirle té.

–Profesor, ¿por qué está vestido así? –preguntó notando la camiseta y el pantalón de pijama del otro.

–No lo sé, tal vez porque así me visto cuando estoy solo en casa –dijo Levi sarcástico–. Escucha, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí pero… ¡Eh! –Fue interrumpido al sentir un par de manos sujetarlo por los hombros, desde atrás.

Eren sonreía de lado, juguetón.

–Vamos, vamos, ¿qué son esas pintas para esta ocasión? –dijo empujándolo de vuelta al pasillo.

–¡Eren! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Oye, espera! –se quejaba, tratando de frenar con sus pies. Eren lo conducía a través de la casa, llegando hasta el pie de las escaleras.

–Nada de eso, debe verse bien esta noche –el castaño soltó sus hombros, esta vez halando el brazo de su profesor, obligándolo a subir los escalones.

–¡Cuidado, mocoso, me vas a tumbar!

El pelinegro ahora sí estaba impresionado. ¿Qué acaso nunca le habían dicho al niñato que era peligroso subir escaleras corriendo? Inevitablemente fue arrastrado hasta la puerta de su habitación (Levi no quería averiguar cómo Eren supo donde quedaba). Una vez allí, al fin lo soltó.

–Muy bien, quiero una explicación –exigió el profesor cruzando sus brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Esta noche es especial, no puede andar por ahí vestido así –explicó Eren colocando sus brazos en jarras.

El mayor se frotó los párpados con cansancio.

–¿Si me cambio de ropa serás feliz? –preguntó irritado. Eren asintió varias veces–. Bien, pero me esperas aquí –añadió.

–¡Sí, señor!

Eren colocó sus manos tras su espalda, sonriendo con aparente inocencia. Levi lo miró desconfiado por unos segundos. No apartó sus ojos del chico mientras giraba la perilla, ni cuando entró lentamente, caminando de espaldas. Incluso se lo quedó viendo unos segundos a medida que iba cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que su profesor estuvo dentro, Eren salió disparado escaleras abajo. Debía ser rápido.

 ** _0o0o0_**

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, arreglando su cabello. Se había colocado una camisa de vestir color vino, con pantalones negros y zapatos bien lustrados. Al menos se veía más presentable. Salió de la habitación, notando que Eren ya no estaba. No le sorprendió, era de esperarse que el mocoso no se aguantara y comenzara a husmear los alrededores.

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada, Eren -habló con tono de advertencia, bajando las escaleras.

Silencio. No pudo oírlo por ningún lado, lo cual le pareció raro. Volvió a llamarlo por su nombre, una y otra vez. Está bien, eso ya lo estaba preocupando. Eren no podía haberse ido así como así.

–¿Dónde estás, mocoso? –gruñó mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

Sin embargo, al entrar su mal humor se convirtió en sorpresa. La mesa estaba hermosamente decorada para la ocasión, un par de platos rebosantes de comida dispuestos sobre ella, así como dos copas de coctel. Olía delicioso, el aroma a pavo y la suave textura del pan eran en extremo apetecibles.

–¿Le gusta? –oyó la risueña voz de Eren a su lado.

Levi no sabía qué decir. Se llevó una mano a los labios.

–Todo esto... ¿Lo hiciste tú solo? –preguntó acercándose a la mesa, pasando sus dedos por el fino mantel blanco.

–Bueno, mamá preparó la comida. Pensé que sería un lindo detalle –dijo colocándose detrás de su profesor, poniendo su mano sobre su espalda, frotándola.

Los ojos de Levi ganaron cierto brillo. El olor a comida casera era irresistible, además de que el ambiente en su casa parecía hacerse hecho más cálido. Eren aprovechó el momento para tomar al mayor de los hombros y guiarlo hasta una de las sillas, empujándolo suavemente hasta sentarlo. Luego, sin previo aviso lo abrazó por detrás.

–Esta será una noche especial –le dijo recostando su mentón en su hombro.

–No tenías por qué hacerlo –susurró Levi conmovido. Unos segundos después, pasó sus manos por los brazos de Eren, aferrándose más a su alumno–. Gracias –musitó.

Permanecieron unos momentos más así, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Poco a poco Eren se separó, rodeando la mesa y sentándose frente a Levi. Miró a su profesor, alzando la copa en señal de brindis y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Levi lo imitó, dando por comenzada la cena. Una de las mejores cenas que tuvo en su vida.

Pasaron un buen momento juntos. El pelinegro debía admitir que la comida de Carla era exquisita. Él y su alumno compartieron un rato juntos, y al terminar de comer, recogieron todo y se sentaron en el sofá a conversar. Levi le contó algunas anécdotas de su juventud, haciendo reír al castaño. Entre tanta charla, las horas pasaron sin que lo notaran.

Era casi medianoche cuando los dos se encontraban cómodamente uno junto al otro, con la chimenea encendida creando un ambiente acogedor. Levi le mostraba a Eren un viejo álbum fotográfico, mientras el muchacho lo observaba con su cabeza recostada en el hombro del profesor.

–Estos son mis amigos de la infancia –musitó Levi, señalando una foto donde aparecían tres niños de unos doce años. Uno de ellos era el pelinegro, otra una chica pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, y el otro un rubio de rostro simpático.

–Se ven amigables –comentó Eren–. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

–Se mudaron a Alemania después de terminar la preparatoria –susurró Levi, su voz estaba llena de nostalgia, pero sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa. Eren nunca lo veía sonreír y pensó que debería hacerlo más seguido.

Al muchacho le pareció una tierna foto. Le recordaba a él junto a Armin y Mikasa, cuando eran niños.

De pronto oyó un sonido proveniente del reloj sobre la mesita. Ambos alzaron su mirada, notando que ya eran las doce. Eren sonrió, acurrucándose más junto al profesor.

–Feliz Navidad, señor –susurró suavemente.

Aunque la mayoría de veces Levi detestaba esa frase, esta vez le llenó el pecho de calidez.

–Feliz Navidad, mocoso –dijo sacudiéndole un poco el cabello–. Gracias por irrumpir en mi casa así.

Eren estaba a punto de reírse, pero entonces el móvil de Levi comenzó a sonar. El pelinegro tomó su teléfono, mirando el número. De nuevo esbozó esa sonrisita.

–¿Hola? –saludó cortés–. ¿Cómo estás, Isabel? Hace unos momentos estaba viendo nuestras viejas fotos...

Se levantó del sofá, ganándose un quejidito de Eren quien estaba bien cómodo a su lado. El castaño lo observó caminar por la sala, conversando con una mujer que supuso era la pelirroja.

–¿Cómo que viejo? Por si lo olvidaste, fuimos juntos al jardín de niños...

Mientras hablaba, Eren seguía viendo el álbum. En las fotos siguientes se veía un Levi universitario junto a Hanji y Erwin. Más adelante, fotos de sus cumpleaños más recientes. Notó en especial que el pastel en cada foto tenía mal escrito el nombre. En uno decía "Feliz cumpleaños Livai", en el siguiente, "Rivail", y en el otro, "Levay". Tuvo que contener una carcajada.

–Isabel, la edad no se pregunta –oyó a Levi protestando.

Con curiosidad, el castaño vio la fecha bajo las fotos, queriendo saber cuándo era el cumpleaños del profesor. Al ver las pequeñas letras, su rostro cambió a una expresión de shock.

–Está bien, hablamos luego. Saludos a Farlan –dicho esto, colgó la llamada y se dirigió hacia Eren–. Mocoso, ¿qué sucede?

–¡E-Es su cumpleaños! –chilló pálido. ¡No tenía nada preparado para él!

–Ah, sí –dijo Levi como si nada–. La verdad lo había olvidado.

La estaba pasando tan bien que no recordó la fecha. Levi no le dio mucha importancia, pero Eren tenía la mente a mil. Quería darle un regalo, por lo menos algo pequeño. Era Navidad y su cumpleaños, no podía llegarle con las manos vacías.

De repente recordó algo. Se sacó del bolsillo el paquetito que le había dado su madre.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó extendiéndole el regalo–. ¡Por favor acéptelo!

Levi no se esperaba un presente ese día, o al menos no uno por parte de Eren. Musitando su agradecimiento suavemente, tomó la caja y la abrió. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que dicho obsequio era nada más y nada menos que una ramita de muérdago.

Al ver el regalo, a Eren se le subieron los colores. De inmediato entendió por qué su mamá le había dicho que era para una chica.

–N-No es lo que cree -intentó explicarse Eren–. Yo... Bueno...

Mientras balbuceaba, el pulso se le disparaba. Levi estaba en silencio mirando la plantita, lo que puso nervioso al castaño. Intentaba buscar una excusa coherente.

Lo que no se esperaba era que, a continuación, Levi alzara el muérdago por encima de los dos. Se acercó al rostro de Eren, poco a poco hasta juntar sus frentes, mirándolo expectante. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus ojos.

El castaño se quedó paralizado, sintiendo la respiración del mayor sobre su boca. Entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Notando que el chico no se apartaba, Levi se dio permiso de continuar, trazando un camino entre sus labios, besándolos brevemente con una suavidad no propia de él. Fue corto, no el mejor beso del mundo, pero sí el primero de Eren, por lo que lo guardaría siempre en su memoria.

–S-Señor... -Susurró el chico a centímetros de su boca–. Yo...

–¡SORPRE...! Guau.

Ambos voltearon con un sobresalto. Con los ojos bien abiertos, notaron que en el pasillo venían entrando tres figuras. Hanji, Erwin y Mike se quedaron de piedra, boquiabiertos al ver la escena. El pastel casi se le cae de las manos a la mujer, y cómicamente uno de los globos que traían se desinfló justo en ese momento.

–¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Levi con una mezcla de irritación y alarma. Eren se había cubierto la cara con sus manos, apenado y con la cara roja.

–¡Vinimos a darte una sorpresa, pequeñín! –Exclamó Hanji alegre. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Y vaya sorpresa. Lo cacharon justo en el momento menos adecuado. Debió verlo venir, había olvidado que la mujer tenía una copia de la llave en caso de emergencia. Permaneció en silencio, mirándolos a todos uno por uno. Al final, Mike habló para romper la tensión.

–Y bien, ¿comemos pastel?

El ambiente se relajó poco a poco, con los intentos de chistes de Erwin y los chillidos de Hanji. Había decidido hacer como que no vio el beso entre esos dos, sólo por esa noche. ¡Pero para la próxima no se salvarían de su interrogatorio! La casa se llenó de risas, Eren compartía con sus otros profesores. Eso sí, en ningún momento se separó de su profesor favorito, Levi.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro, siguió el turno de cortar el pastel. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Levi quitó la tapa, en ese momento se le dibujó una expresión de desconcierto, mientras poco a poco fruncía el ceño.

–Hanji –dijo el pelinegro, serio–. Compraste el pastel de nuevo en esa tienda, ¿no?

–Eh, sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Todos se acercaron a la caja con curiosidad. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, permaneciendo unos momentos en silencio.

–"¡¿Feliz cumpleaños Victor?!" –leyó indignado. Está bien, cada año se equivocaban con su nombre, ¡pero este no le llegaba ni cerca!

–Bueno, cuando lo fui a retirar estaba algo apurada así que taaal vez tomé la caja equivocada –dijo Hanji encogiéndose un poco, sonriendo nerviosa.

Levi sólo suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Su compañera siempre sería una atolondrada.

–Ja, me imagino la cara que debe poner este tal Victor al ver que su pastel diga "Levi" –rio Erwin jovialmente, haciendo que todos se carcajearan por su comentario.

Esa fue la mejor Navidad (y cumpleaños) que el pelinegro había tenido. La recordaría siempre, y aunque no lo demostrara mucho, estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por él. Agradecido con sus amigos, pero sobre todo con ese castaño que se negó a dejarlo solo en esa fecha.

Miró el pequeño muérdago entre sus manos. Había recibido el mejor regalo que habría podido pedir.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

 **Notas** : ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Me haría feliz leer sus comentarios :)

Gracias a todos los que han leído mis fics, espero que este haya sido de su agrado. En especial gracias a Zenakou, ¡espero que la pases genial! :D

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
